Creating games (Game Dev Story)
Making games is one of the trickiest but most rewarding parts of the game. If you make a great game, you'll make lots of money, and possibly be able to make a sequel. But if you make a bad game, you might start out with less cash than you put into it. The Process Making a game is comprised of many stages, and each stage is important: *There is the very start of the process, called The scenario where you make a basic storyboard for the game with a writer, *Second is the alpha, a stage where you improve the games graphics with a graphic designer, *Furthermore, is the beta where you improve the games quality by hiring a sound engineer to increase the sound points, *Lastly, is the de-bugging part or the polishing part this is where you would get rid of all of the bugs to better your game Setup Platform *A Console Type, CPU, and Media must be chosen to develop the game for. Genre & Types Genres and types are an important aspect when making a game, as each game can only have one, and the ones you choose can greatly affect sales. These each cost different amounts to develop and each have a different popularity with consumers. More importantly is that when you combine different genres and types, it is possible to make combos, which can range from "Not good" to "Amazing!". This can be very important to making a top-selling game. Direction *You can choose directions: Budget+, Research, Quality, Speed, and Normal. *You start with some points, which are increased when some of the genres/types are leveled up. Development Flow: *'Writing' - Writing is started after setup has been done. *Event (good genre / type match) *'Art' - Art is started after your game reaches 40% completion. *'Music' - Music is started after your game reaches 80% complete. An employee with a high music stat is recommended. *'Bugs' - After the game is finished, your team will work on bugs. This can be skipped to save time, but it is not advised as it could hurt your sales, as well as losing out on a chance to gain research points . Release After a game is released, you will have the option to name it, it will be reviewed by critics, and then copies will start to be sold. If the critics find a bug, your score will drop. The critics can give you 10 points each, for a total of 40. Bugs Bugs will occasionally be created alongside Fun, Creativity, Graphics and Sound points by your staff while they are developing a game, creating a console, working on a contract, or just sitting around. Bugs can also be created in large numbers should one of your employees fail a Boost. Bugs are tracked on the right side of the bottom bar alongside the other development points. After a game is completed, it will enter the Debugging process, wherein your employees will slowly remove all the bugs from the game. The length of the Debugging process depends on the number of bugs present in the game and the skill of your employees. Higher program stats means bugs are removed faster. If you would like a game to release sooner, you can ship it before the Debugging process is complete by tapping or clicking on the progress tab. However, there is a possibility that reviewers will find the bugs in the game, granting you much lower review scores. Bugs are not completely negative, however, as every time a bug is is removed, the player is granted 1-3 research points. Development Events *Asking to make the game better (At 25% completion). The cost and rate of success depends on the stats of the employee who is offering to do with work. Success with give you a boost in one category (typically 25-32 points). Failure will give you a boost to number of bugs (between 20 and 30) and will decrease the hype/fame for the current game. *If the game passes 50 fun/sound/etc., you will get a message saying that the game has a lot of fun/sound/etc. * People lining up for your game *Blackout *Equipment Failure *Similar game released *Games with the same category released too much Sequel If a game gets a review score of 32/40 or above, a sequel can be made out of it. The sequel must be started while the original game is still in the records (i.e. one of the latest 32 games). It can be made for a different console that the original, but the genre and type cannot be changed. It will start with some of the points from the original game, but otherwise the development process for the sequel is the same as any other game. Each game can only be sequeled once; the sequel, if it again gets a review score of 32/40 or above, can itself be sequeled.